A Growing Affection
by VTfan
Summary: Mirai Trunks has returned from the future to live with Vegeta, but will fatherson love increase to something more? WARNING: YAOI.
1. Beginnings of Attraction

Hey hey...this is my first fic so don't be too hard...reviews would be nice!  
  
I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or anything related to it. Warning: Yaoi (male x male relationship). I've warned you! Trunks is the future/teenager version in this fic. This takes place right after the Cell saga. Also, Vegeta fans, you'll see he is not harsh and characteristically rude to Trunks; he's like that to everyone else, but I thought he should be compassionate to Trunks, so I made him that way. Sorry if you like the prideful Vegeta, but this is how I've always thought he should be towards Trunks. Not quite Goku kind; a bit less than that. Also, I switch every now and then from calling Future Trunks Mirai and Trunks. They mean the same person. Chibi is meant for the Trunks of the regular timeline.  
~  
  
~Sudden ruffle of sheets..~ Mirai woke up again for the third time in a week in the middle of the night. Kami, he thought, what's wrong with me? Beads of sweat covered his body; he felt he was in an oven, even though he was only wearing boxers with no sheets covering him. Mirai felt his long, lavender hair that touched the canyons of his collarbone; the hair was damp, almost soaked. He pulled himself out of his bed and downstairs into the dark kitchen of Capsule Corps; out of the fridge he discovered a carton of milk and snatched it, then walking to the couch.  
  
Mirai had been having nightmares over and over again, ever since he had come back to the timeline which he visited twice before. He would see his mother, alone, and himself returning to his time after Cell had been defeated. To his horror he saw the androids return, although he had just taken care of them! Mirai wouldn't be able to rescue his mother in time, and she would be slaughtered..then he'd wake up, hot and sweaty like he had been in an intense training session for days. He realized just because Dr. Gero's creations were overcome in the past won't change his timeline—and that's when he felt terribly alone. He missed his father immensely—they had made up together and before Trunks left that time Vegeta confessed he cared for him...so Mirai decided he needed to return to the past, where he knew he had people who loved him.  
  
The milk didn't satisfy Mirai at all...he could barely close his eyes, fearing the dream would return to him. He suddenly felt so alone..he could feel the darkness closing in...he so wanted for his father to be there with him, even though Vegeta was only a staircase away. Every time Mirai was around Vegeta, he didn't have a worry in the world—he became a different person; the calm person he used to be. Vegeta's ever present aura, not always visible but definitely present, wrapped over Trunks's body and seemed to lightly massage him, hold him; and he almost felt he would topple over, asleep. But his father wasn't present now, leaving Mirai with a sadness visible in his eyes, face, and even his whole body. The youth's burly, strong muscles and commanding appearance seemed to be lessened.  
  
He finally forced himself to get up, to climb the stairs to the intimidating bed which represented his fears and nightmares..Mirai reached his door, but the open door of his father's room suddenly caught his attention. He knew Bulma wasn't with Vegeta; she had moved into the larger part of Capsule Corps with her parents and Chibi. Vegeta and Bulma had agreed they were not really in love..it really didn't affect Mirai because he never really loved this Bulma—he dearly cared for his real mother in the future. He took this timeline's Vegeta as his father because Mirai never knew his real father..thanks to the androids. So when he finally saw Vegeta in that pink shirt when Trunks first arrived, he immediately felt love for the hard prince. After a time of adjusting to the idea of a son, Vegeta opened up to Mirai. The prince of saiyans actually was very easy on Mirai, more easy on him than Chibi, in fact. It was evident he truly cared for and loved Trunks, and he showed it. Trunks realized this, and it simply exponentially multiplied his affection for his father.  
  
Mirai stood at the doorway to his room for almost five minutes, contemplating the situation. He knew his father wouldn't be mad...but he didn't want Vegeta to think he was a weak baby because Trunks was frightened of some nightmare. Trunks, deciding he'd rather feel miserable and weak than hurt the standing he had with his father currently, passed into his room and reluctantly climbed into bed.  
  
~ From the hallway at dawn, Vegeta studied Mirai asleep in his bed..the mighty prince knew something was bothering his beloved son because he had heard Mirai get up at the same time at night for the past few nights. Vegeta went into the room and sat down on the chair beside his son's bed. He suddenly felt an immediate surge of love for Mirai..Vegeta almost felt a twitch in his crotch. What the hell, he thought. What just happened? Although he knew he shouldn't, Vegeta explored the strange new feeling he had...  
  
Vegeta studied the young body..Trunks was on top of the sheets, laying on his back; Vegeta studied every curve and rise in his son's body. Yes, he thought, he was certainly attractive; Mirai's wide chest, bulging with powerful pectoral muscle, rose and fell as he breathed. Vegeta's eyes traveled to the chiseled abdomen...Kami, he had a glorious stomach, Vegeta thought..his eyes went back to the shoulders and down the arm to the burly biceps, then down to the muscular forearm and back up—Vegeta felt another, harder twitch in his crotch, causing a little pain. His eyes returned to the waist, where Trunks's boxers hung loosely, exposing most of the crotch...the dark eyes continued down brawny legs, where huge quads and calves made their home...Vegeta finally brought his eyes back to himself...he found himself in utter shock as to what he had just done. But, he thought, father and son have been known to love before in Saiyan history..No, his conscience rebelled, stop...Vegeta quickly picked himself up off the chair and out of the room, ashamed.  
  
~  
  
Mirai was awoken by the sunlight through the window in his room. He felt a little happier, bathed in sunlight and warm. He hopped out of bed and didn't bother to dress, since it was only Vegeta and he in the apartment. Mirai flipped his hair out of his eyes and almost fell down the stairs because he wanted to be in his idol's presence again..as he ran down he smelled the wonderful scent of breakfast. When he reached the floor, he felt the warm aura sweep over his body, and his thoughts immediately flew from him. He felt carefree and happy..he finally laid eyes on his father, not letting Vegeta know he was downstairs yet.  
  
Trunks saw Vegeta as a god. A beautiful, perfect god. Vegeta was still very muscular from the time he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so Trunks and he were about the same size...Mirai loved the strong, brawny look, and from what he heard from Vegeta, the prince planned to keep his body that way, which pleased Trunks. At first Vegeta had found his enlarged muscles awkward, but then he got used to them and he never found himself clumsily stumbling or anything; his movements were flowing and glorious.  
  
Mirai continued his gaze at his faultless father; Vegeta was only wearing tight spandex shorts, like always. The shorts complemented Vegeta's giant, muscular thighs well. Mirai's eyes moved to the upper body; his father and he were similar in build. Both had tight chests with incredibly strong pectorals and hard, chiseled abs. Vegeta's arms were a little bigger; his tight biceps couldn't have been more perfect. Trunks gazed at Vegeta's back—strong and muscular, like the rest of his perfect body. Mirai completed his gaze at Vegeta, but to his surprise, his groin tightened slightly..Mirai yelped a little. He thought, This has never happened before...I do love Dad, but in a....more intense way? Mirai put it in the back of his mind and approached Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was preparing pancakes and bacon when he was touched by a familiar strong hand. "Morning, dad," Trunks said in his tender voice. "Oh, hey," Vegeta answered, turning to face his son. "I hope you're up for pancakes and bacon." "Sure! I'm ravished, as usual.." Mirai replied, his stomach grumbling. Vegeta prepared their plates and brought them to the table. Both of them sat down and ate together. Neither spoke while eating, but saiyans are not accustomed to conversation while eating, so neither felt uncomfortable, either.  
  
"So..." Vegeta finally said, dropping his fork on the plate. "I've noticed you've been getting up late at night lately...what's up?" Vegeta had a genuine look of worry on his face. Mirai, remembering that it might hurt their relationship, hesitated, but he hated to see his father like that. He simply stared at his plate, trying to ignore the silence. "You know you can tell me anything..." Vegeta added in. "Is it a girl or nightmares? If it's the latter, I can relate...I used to have them all the time when I was your age...About Frieza..I was scared out of my mind of him..."  
  
Mirai felt a surge of relief as his father told of his own nightmares..and he marveled at his father's honesty. From what he heard from his mother when he was a child, his father would never express anything secret or emotional. Ever. But this...Trunks felt so incredibly privileged...it just made his love for his father double.  
  
"Yes..." Mirai let go. And it felt so good. "Dad..." he sobbed. "Every night I have the same horrible dream...my mother is killed by the androids and I can never do anything about it...every night I relive what happened..." Vegeta gazed at his son, full of understanding and compassion. He had had dreams like that, never ending, recurring dreams, but he had no father to help him...no one who really cared for him. Vegeta's eyes began to swell, but that is one thing he refused to do: cry in front of his son.  
  
"Trunks.." Vegeta tried to comfort him. "I won't let those nightmares bother you any longer...trust me...you'll see." With his father's reassurance Trunks's spirits lifted immediately. In response Mirai simply nodded to Vegeta, smiling. His father smiled back.  
  
~  
  
Trunks and Vegeta entered the apartment after a day's intense training in the G. R. Both their bodies were covered in sweat..Mirai hadn't even bothered to change from his boxers since he wanted to spend as much time with his father as possible. Vegeta hadn't either, so they both plopped down onto the couch, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"So, you want to take the first shower?" Mirai asked. "Why don't we go to the hot tub outside...that thing Kakkarot loaned me is actually very relaxing.." Vegeta answered. Mirai happily nodded...he knew this would take longer, and he feared of going to sleep because of....what happens.  
  
The two saiyans, after preparing the hot tub, stripped down. Trunks watched his father simply flare his ki and disintegrate the tight spandex..Mirai gazed at the fully exposed Vegeta for a split second before Vegeta raised his head...Trunks again felt a harder pull on his groin..he felt surprised..and remembered what had happened that morning. Mirai had thought about it while training and decided he wouldn't mind his father as his mate; no, he would love it. He quickly realized he needed it, oh so badly. It'd be perfect...he thought. Me and dad...together...forever... He suddenly let his arousal take over him, and he almost convulsed when he remember his father standing before him. What if he doesn't feel the same? I'll have to wait... He remembered the hot tub and quickly shed his loosed boxers.  
  
Vegeta watched as his son took off the already falling underwear...the perfect, youthful body was incredibly exposed...vulnerable. Vegeta gazed at the perfect upper legs and crotch, studying it, and noticed, before Trunks jumped in the tub, that he was....aroused? Could it be? He...loves me that way? Like I love him? I've always known Trunks has adored me but...this? Vegeta realized they both felt the same way...they both needed it...Suddenly Vegeta remembered the divine body and his whole middle painfully jerked. He quickly jumped in beside Trunks.  
  
The hot tub was incredibly relaxing...both men playfully splashed each other and dunked one another until they were completely drained. They both got out of the tub and draped towels around their bodies, both wishing they would go without the obstructing blanket so as to adore one another. Trunks lethargically trekked the stairs, dreading the night away from his father, maybe, someday, his mate... Trunks could no longer fight the temptation to sleep. His eyes were closing, and he knew once they did they wouldn't open until he had the dream. He thought of his love for his father...the deeper love he had acquired just that day, so fast; but he knew it was right. He wanted to be with him forever...Mirai almost threw a ki blast when his father came in.  
  
"Trunks...do you want to sleep with me for the next few nights? It'll help you with your nightmares, I think..." Vegeta suggested. Mirai felt like he was going to explode with joy...you bet it'll help me! He said to himself. He quickly answered, "Sure!" Vegeta had sensed the sudden burst in his son's energy; That proves it...he thought to himself. Oh, that makes me feel great...Someone to love me back...Genuinely love me...Vegeta thought. He was so relieved...he hadn't realized he loved Trunks so much, but once he thought about his son leaving someday, he couldn't bear it.  
  
The two saiyans entered Vegeta's room, Vegeta wearing only sweat pants and Trunks another pair of boxers. Vegeta laid down on the large bed, and Mirai gleefully followed, laying on his stomach and on top of Vegeta. The prince embraced his son by draping his burly arm over Trunks's extremely muscular back. Trunks wrapped his right, muscular arm around Vegeta's waist and laid his other on his father's tightly chiseled abdomen. Mirai snugly laid his head on Vegeta's tight, amazingly hard chest, finding a small crack for his nose in between the two pectorals. Vegeta could feel Mirai's giant erection on the side of his thigh; Mirai enjoyed his father's incredibly hard erection in his tight abs. Both saiyans couldn't have been more happier...  
  
Oh, Kami, Vegeta thought, this is better than sex...I'm already at my limit... Vegeta tried as hard as he could to keep from bursting into flames because of his spectacularly hard arousal..he had never felt anything like it.  
  
This is it...Mirai thought. This is what I've wanted all this time...what I've needed...as far as I'm concerned sex isn't necessary for what we have right now...sex couldn't surpass this... Trunks buried his head deeper into his father's barrel chest, and Vegeta's arousal only increased. Trunks's doubled. Both fell to sleep, enjoying, loving each other's presence more than anything.  
  
~ Alrighty...that's the first one. Probly only a couple chapters left..yeah, a short one. If the reviews are good I might go further. Don't we wish sex wasn't necessary? Haha..please review...chap. 2's on the way! 


	2. Secrets Revisited

Hey hey...this is my first fic so don't be too hard...reviews would be nice!  
  
I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or anything related to it. Warning: Yaoi (male x male relationship). I've warned you! Trunks is the future/teenager version in this fic. This takes place right after the Cell saga. Also, Vegeta fans, you'll see he is not harsh and characteristically rude to Trunks; he's like that to everyone else, but I thought he should be compassionate to Trunks, so I made him that way. Sorry if you like the prideful Vegeta, but this is how I've always thought he should be towards Trunks. Not quite Goku kind; a bit less than that. Also, I switch every now and then from calling Future Trunks Mirai and Trunks. They mean the same person. Chibi is meant for the Trunks of the regular timeline.  
  
Vegeta woke to Mirai's warm breath on his chest; he noticed the rising sun from the large window. The prince didn't want to wake his son, for he was still fast asleep. After stroking his son's long, lavender hair, Vegeta tried to softly move out from under Trunks without starting him, but it didn't work. Mirai raised his head at his father.  
  
"Dad...I love you....if you know what I mean.."  
  
Vegeta thought before he returned the statement...did he want to give himself to his son? He was scared he might emotionally hurt Trunks, but...Vegeta wanted Mirai so badly. Without thinking twice, Vegeta replied.  
  
"I know...And I do you." Vegeta smiled and walked off to the bathroom. Trunks let his head rest again, and he fell off to sleep.  
  
Mirai suddenly woke once more, realizing he had slept most of the day away. All the sleep I lost from that nightmare must have caught up with me, he thought. He glanced at the clock.. "Four o'clock!" he said to himself, shocked he slept so late. He knew he had probably missed a training session, and he wanted to train with his father..or rather, his lover.  
  
He quickly slipped on a muscle shirt and sweat pants while he bounded down the stairs. He stopped short when he heard voices talking...  
  
"Vegeta...please...it could be so good...I promise I'd take care of you..." Trunks immediately recognized the voice...but what would Goku be doing here? Trunks thought. And why was he asking THAT sort of question...to my father?  
  
"No," Vegeta said sternly. "Get far away from here. Now!" Trunks never heard anyone move, but he did hear a ki blast charging. After that the sound of someone flying off quickly came to his ears. Trunks nonchalantly entered the living room where Vegeta was shutting the door.  
  
"Dad...who was that?"  
  
"Oh...Kakkarot. Did you hear us?" Vegeta asked, almost panicking.  
  
"Well...not all of it...just at the end. What was he talking about?"  
  
"Oh...nevermind that. Come, let's go train." Vegeta said lowly. He could never tell Mirai about that...but he did allow himself to remember...which wasn't a good idea.  
  
Flashback to after saiyan saga  
  
Vegeta was ready for when that third class idiot came rolling in. What a relationship this turned out to be...he thought. And I can't even get myself out of it...Even if I run he finds me...  
  
When he heard the door open from the outside leading into the cabin Goku had in the woods, all Vegeta's confidence left him. He knew what was coming, and he could do nothing to stop it, but that didn't mean he never tried. No, he tried all the time. And he wasn't going to stop trying tonight.  
  
The drunk saiyan found his way to Vegeta in the back room; the prince immediately threw a ki blast in Goku's face. After the smoke cleared, Vegeta could see no damage had been done, which he was not surprised of.  
  
"Mmmm.." Goku finally talked. "Fiesty tonight, eh?"  
  
"This is the last night you'll be seeing me, you asshole," Vegeta retorted, a little bit of fear in his voice and eyes. He knew Goku could easily overtake him, but...he just couldn't let this go on. Soon Vegeta truly would be broken if he didn't do anything about it.  
  
Vegeta looked closely at Goku. Yes, he certainly was drunk. Eyes bloodshot, clumsiness, etc. All the signs were there, and most of Goku's shirt had been ripped off, revealing his huge chest bulging with taut muscle and rolling abdominal muscles. Vegeta knew those muscles contained power much greater than his...Vegeta was very thin and small because of Goku's...habits.  
  
Vegeta suddenly launched at Goku, fist first. Even in his drunken state, Goku could fight, for he grabbed Vegeta's hand and crushed it. Hard. Vegeta cried out in pain, and he knew Goku was about to do it. The prince felt a kick to his stomach; he coughed blood.  
  
"Damaged goods," Goku drawled out. "Ah well, you'll still do."  
  
Goku turned Vegeta over and made sure he wouldn't move with a flurry of bone-crunching punches and kicks. Vegeta knew he could do nothing now...just wait 'til it's over. Goku quickly ripped all Vegeta's clothing off in one swipe, including the strong armor. He took off his own pants. Vegeta began to tremble, waiting for the real pain to begin. He felt the huge appendage penetrate him, and everytime Goku thrust, Vegeta screamed louder. Soon, Vegeta was unconscious.  
  
He woke several hours later, and Goku was asleep on the bed. Vegeta slowly got up and felt pain cover his body. He had finally concluded he had to return. Frieza couldn't be worse than this bastard, he thought. If he comes near Frieza, my gay, purple master, as much as I hate him, will save my ass by killing this baka.  
  
Vegeta limped outside. What would he use for travel? He couldn't remember where his saiyan pod was. He flew around the nearest city until he found a strange, huge mansion with "Capsule Corp." on it. Hmmm, he thought. Sounds like they might have something. He touched down inside the premises and located something big and round that looked like a space ship. He walked inside and noticed that there was still something to be put in the center of it...he noticed blue prints on the floor labeled "Gravity Adjustment." Oh, he realized. A training device...well I've no time to wait for that to be put in. He walked to the control center.  
  
At about five in the morning a man named Dr. Briefs woke to hear a space ship lifting off from his workshop. He made it outside in time to see it fly into space.  
  
End flashback  
  
Vegeta shivered when he finished his memories; he was training in the G.R. with Trunks, and it wasn't a very good time to reminisce. He caught Mirai's punch and, from his rage of Goku, landed one on Trunks that sent him to the ground, putting him six feet under, in fact. Vegeta, dripping of sweat, touched down and helped Trunks out.  
  
"Sorry about that," Vegeta was almost laughing.  
  
"Ha ha," Trunks said sarcastically. "Now I can't move. Just get me to a rejuvenation tank."  
  
"All right, all right," Vegeta answered as he lifted Mirai out of the hole. The landing had ripped off most of his clothes, and he was covered in deep scratches. Vegeta carried him to the recovery room and placed him in a tank. He quickly activated it for minor injuries, and it filled up with the healing liquid. Vegeta walked out of the room, very tired.  
  
Vegeta turned on the shower, letting warm water cover his bare body. Would he ever tell Mirai about...Goku? No, he thought, he can't know. Kakkarot probably won't come back here again, so there is no reason he should know. Besides...he's happy. I can't ruin that.  
  
Vegeta turned the shower off and dried himself. He only put on some sweat pants and walked to the kitchen. He met Mirai, looking well recovered. Vegeta noticed Trunks was only in a very loose towel, and the prince thought the towel should be a lot lower, maybe even off the body completely...he smiled at the thought.  
  
"So...feeling better?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Much..." Trunks said quietly. He was too indulged in gazing at Vegeta.  
  
"Um..." Vegeta felt Mirai's eyes feasting on him. He knew they both wanted to retire upstairs, so he decided he would go first. "I'm beat...I think I'll go up."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a sec," Mirai answered, smiling. He watched Vegeta walk up the stairs, and he finished his drink, then followed.  
  
Vegeta was already laying on the bed when Mirai arrived. Trunks crawled on top of Vegeta and laid on top of him, his face searching for the familiar spot on Vegeta's firm chest. The prince ripped off Trunks's towel with his tail, but Vegeta still had on sweat pants. Before resting on his father's chest, Trunks noticed Vegeta's crotch. Kami! He thought. Vegeta's arousal was practically ripping through the material. Trunks saw it retract, then burst through the fabric. The young saiyan found it irresistible and let his head meet it. Vegeta felt hot moisture surround his arousal, and he relished in it. A warm appendage massaged it and teasingly touched it.  
  
Vegeta turned over with Trunks and spread his knees over Mirai's legs. He looked at Trunks's arousal and knew he had never seen anything like it. It was convulsing and practically doubling in size by the second.  
  
"It's my turn, now," Vegeta said. Trunks knew his father was much more "talented" than he and got ready for the blowjob of his life, but a different sensation came around his appendage. A furry, long tail wrapped around it, and Trunks almost squealed with delight. The fur made it grow even faster, and Trunks moaned in pleasure. Vegeta suddenly strengthened his grip on Trunks's arousal, and Mirai moaned louder. Vegeta continued to tease him in little grabs until he finally grabbed extremely hard and for very long. Trunks screamed in pleasure and finally removed his father from his crotch, grabbing him down. The two saiyans became infatuated with each other and exchanged mad pecks and kisses, large red marks trailing in each other's wake. Vegeta traveled across Mirai's huge pectorals, from west to east. Vegeta tugged on every taut muscle there, and then finished with a very firm grasp on the nipples. Mirai howled in delight.  
  
Trunks moved up and down Vegeta's abs; Trunks marveled at how chiseled they were, for they dipped and rolled much more that his own did. He reached every corner with his teeth and lips and moved up the arms to the gargantuan bicep. He felt his father's bicep flex when he moved and Mirai loved it. He moved to his father's very thick, strong neck and bit hard. Vegeta yelled from intense, erotic pleasure. Trunks became too weak and incredibly pleasured from his father's intense love and fell backwards onto the bed. Vegeta saw and fell on top of his son, wrapping his arms covered in raw, huge muscle around him. Mirai felt Vegeta's arms cover him and relaxed, knowing he was in the safest place in the world. Vegeta pulled his son closer and laid his head by Mirai's. Both felt each other's erections throbbing in delight until each fell asleep.  
  
Trunks watched his mother die, and he could do nothing because of the hole 17 had put in his chest. He watched 18 approach him, finger charging a small blast that he knew would penetrate his skin and burst his heart...but then he saw a large hand in a white glove grab her head and crush it. The robotic body fell to the floor, immobilized. Mirai looked up to see his father with spiky, golden hair and intense power. The aura swept over Mirai, and his injury miraculously healed. Vegeta held out a hand, and Trunks grabbed it, feeling his father's strong grip pull him to his feet. 17 was standing with his mouth wide open; then Vegeta destroyed the babbling android in one blast.  
  
Trunks woke in a start but didn't move so as not to wake Vegeta. So...he thought, I might have the nightmare...but my knight in shining armor will be there...He smiled at his father and remembered something else. He thought, When we were awake and enjoying each other, his power rose so much...I felt he was about to reach another level...Does he love me that much? Or is it just the pleasure?  
  
Listening to Vegeta's steady breathing, Trunks fell asleep, still thinking about his father.  
  
Well everyone, there's the second chapter. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews! I can't think of anything to write for another chapter; I have the ending for this fic in mind but I don't want to end it so soon. Please review! 


End file.
